Many activities, particularly those involving outdoor sports and leisure or work, require a person to place their body or equipment in contact with surfaces, natural or man-made, that can cause harm to their body or to apparel and/or equipment that is worn. As an example, in environments such as those in which people camp, hike, fish, or conduct other sport activities, people often have to lay, kneel, or stand on rocks or other surfaces that can be uncomfortable or even potential harmful to their bodies or equipment, such as on beds of rocks or other jagged surfaces. As another example, working outdoors can likewise place a person in a similar situation in skin or clothing can be damaged by exposure to natural or man-made environments. While care can be taken by an individual to attempt to mitigate harm or damage to themselves or their apparel, unintended consequences resulting in accidents can occur, particularly in situations requiring repeated occurrence of such activities.